Sherlock and 11 ( Chapter 1, in progress )
by dobby23
Summary: In an AU where Sherlock was in love with John Watson all along, he watches Doctor Who to get over the pain of the recent marriage and pregnancy. He only enjoys Doctor Who because of its complex plots, but also because of the Doctor's silly, magical charm with a serious touch. Now that the ponds have left the Doctor he needs a new companion, and the T.A.R.D.I.S makes it's way to221b


**Hello fanboys and fangirls, shippers of all ages! This was my first successful fic on my tumblr, so I decided to post it here! I hope you like it, here is what it entails so far! **

**SHIP: Sherlock and 11 **

**Level of shipping: At the moment little to mild ( might mature ) **

**Characters : ****Main character are sherlock and the doctor, but more may appear along the way! So off we go, into the mind of dobby23 **

**I.**

Sherlock sat in his love seat, his evergreen eyes focused on the skull that has been kept away till a few weeks ago. Sherlock thought about the things he had wanted to tell John but never did before the wedding. Even after the ceremony Sherlock still had hope for John and himself, but it was the reception that broke his heart. John was having a baby with Mary. Just wonderful. He continued to wallow in his own sorrow till his favorite TV show came on. Doctor Who was the only show he could watch with any feeling of suspense because of the complex plots. Amy had just went back in time to get to her love, Rory, leaving the Doctor alone with his wife, who left him after one adventure. Sherlock reached for a tissue when he headed a noise. The woosh that brought hope to each person who heard it, the TARDIS had landed, and for the first time in long time Sherlock was excited, and had to contain it.

II.

Sherlock ran down the steps, trying hard not to scream with happiness. When he reached the door after what felt like years, he tried hard to steady his hand before turning the knob to meet one of the only men he had ever dreamed about. Sherlock couldn't wait any longer, because he feared the doctor might leave. So when he carefully opened the door and saw the young man with eyes that have seen every horrible yet wonderful thing backing away he couldn't help but smile and say" Hello Doctor, I've been waiting for you." " It took me quiet a long time to get here Sherlock, may I come inside?" Sherlock happily obliged, opening the door to 221B Baker Street wider

III.

Sherlock quickly made two cups of tea and brought out another chair for the doctor to sit in. When the tea had been brewed and the chair was in an acceptable position, the two men stared at each other for a moment until the Doctor began to clear his throat. " Sherlock, I am afraid for the time being all whom I previously cared about have well… left me in a way" Sherlock nodded softly before taking a sip of his tea. He felt that Amelia had made the wrong choice by leaving the Doctor, but he found it understandable. After a moment of silence, the Doctor continued " I've been lonely, my wife has gone and swanned off, so I was wondering  
if may-" " Yes."  
The Doctor was cut off by sherlocks voice, clear and concise. " well alright then!" The Doctor gave a chuckle and sprung out of chair. The two walked down the stairs, sherlock murmured as they stepped through the door "  
To the T.A.R.D.I.S . " When Sherlock crossed the threshold of the blue box, he felt like he was in a different world. He knew the box was bigger on the inside, but to see time lord technology in person was among one of the greatest things to ever grace the minds of a species such as the homosapiens. Sherlock wafted his hand slowly along the silver railing, and stared with awe at the control room. The Doctor saw a small smile appear on his curt mouth before swinging about and whispering" so where to? Or would that be when to? Where and when too, yes yes that sounds like it makes…. Some kind of sense"? As the doctor slowed his spinning to a halt next to the control panel sherlock grabbed his hand " Does it really matter where we want to go? She never listens anyway. " Sherlock stepped away from the Doctor and stroked the tardis's center " And plus, _Her_ choices are always the most **_FUN _**" Sherlock gave a little hop, and the Tardis was on its way to some far off place, that needed two of the worlds greatest minds working together.


End file.
